Hunted
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel handles her first case on her own in San Diego when a woman has been set on fire by an enochian spell which means that a witch has the angelic book of spells, she has to stop her before it's too late. Meanwhile Chantelle Black, a cloaker witch is struggling to come to terms with her feelings for Balthazar, the angel who rescued her from Hell. Balthazar/OC
1. the case

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Isabel, Chantelle, Penny and other unfamiliar characters._

_I don't own Sweet Home Alabama, only Lynyrd Skynyrd does; also Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, only Cyndi Lauper does_

_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if Chantelle comes off as a __Mary Sue__ but its not intentional._

_Pointers and tips will really be beneficial._

_CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Light Overcomes Darkness post series, The Club, A Ray Of Light and Escape _

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

"_**Sweet home Alabama, I'm coming home to you…"**_

_Isabel _

Isabel Cortez listened to the hard-rock song in an interested tendency on the classic rock radio of her newly fixed Volkswagen Beetle which she was allowed to borrow from hunter Simone Beckett, who vacated her emotionless habits of slaughtering innocent witches to helping her out stopping Saul and his loyalists in winning the apocalypse and take over.

The little witch has flashbacks of how she met the blonde renegade hunter; it was at the side of a rusty gas station that was destroyed by the true form of an angel if not in their human visage. Simone let her borrow her car while she was on the run from her fellow witch hunters, who didn't like her being sympathetic towards Isabel's kind as they were the devil's soldiers in their bigoted and ignorant minds.

Isabel had just killed the archdemon Ursula with the help of her angel friend Kristel, the angel of Friday, before she felt hatred and resentment for her as she left her to die in the hands of her mother's Hellhounds but seeing her again has made her thank the angel more after hearing she left Heaven, rebelled against her superior Mabel and intervened for her.

Isabel liked the new improvements done on the car, as it was black instead of dark green, she felt comfortable in the driver's seat again, her heart relaxed as she was driving on her way out of Raleigh, North Carolina, after using her witch powers to stop a shapeshifter-witch hybrid Osaka Jun from eating local women for body organs. Nevertheless Isabel felt good about helping people with supernatural problems; it was a way of her atoning for starting the end of the world so she had to make time for whatever year she has left to live before she is found and killed by Saul Kenton, the archdemon man who wanted her dead since the day she was brought into the world.

Her hair was still in the messy braid as she wore the same clothes when she went down to the Smokey Mountains to kill archdemon Ursula Le Bone. Isabel was driving on the highway as she had a collected lead on something to do with witchcraft, her element; a woman has been set on fire in San Diego. This case seemed something someone in Saul's service would do to an innocent human.

Isabel drifted her mind into the smell of the Californian breeze, whiffs of ocean and lavender in the atmosphere as the tingling sensations on her tongue as it tastes like an angel cake, freshly baked in the oven. Isabel stopped at the red light while in the car. A flutter of wings was heard closely to her eyes, she turned around to see Castiel sitting in the shotgun seat of her car.

Isabel started to blush at the sight of him, her face flushed pink form her tanned skin. When she saw the angel, her insides were burning, it seemed as if she desired the angel sexually but she couldn't because of her own insecurities of being rejected or dismissed by the man sitting beside her. The light went green as she plunged the exhilarator thought the highway.

"Hello, Isabella" Castiel greeted her kindly

"It's Isabel" Isabel replied correcting her name

"It's OK, really, I don't mind it"

"I would like to spend more time with you" he said as he had his hand on hers, stroking her fingers intensively

"Aww, that's sweet" she cooed kindly

"I like your company"

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be protecting two hunters" Isabel said slyly as he let go of her hand. Giving Isabel that empty feeling inside

"They have important matters to attend to hunting a pagan goddess"

"Stimulating"

"An enochian spell book has been stolen"

"What happened to it?"

"It was cloaked for years as it was stolen from the angels"

"What is it?"

"It's a manual for spells which are very dangerous, if in the wrong hands"

"Why ask me?"

"A cloaker witch has taken it; I think your influence can convince her to return it"

"Why, my Donderos ancestry can make her bend over, sure, I'll help you"

"The woman set on fire is caused by an enochian spell"

"I'll protect the book if I find it"

"Thank you, I'm grateful" he said gently as he disappeared in a flutter of wings


	2. comforting the victim with home truths

Isabel couldn't understand who could steal a book to kill an innocent woman; she felt her stomach sink when the angel left, it seemed she starts to feel awkward and shy around him as she was noticing her ex-boyfriend Noah Bridges, a warlock for the first time in the witching school.

Her focus was on finding the witch, who stole the enochian book of spells, she was in the city of San Diego, the palm trees were taller than the average trees in a Californian city, the green leaves were spread out and full of life. Her eyes were on the road to the house of the victim Caroline Stanford; she had a case file as she complied for her curiosity of solving some cases which might involve a witch she might know from _The Convent_ or from Wiccan ceremonies. Her eyes reverted to the house on the edge of the beach, it was the coastal sound of the ocean that relaxed her senses calmly, and she was embedding in the waves of the sea. Isabel got out of the sidewalk, locked up the car and walked straight to the door of the house.

It was a two story house judging by the brown-orange paint on the house. Isabel knocked on the door gently, careful not to be harsh on the wooden mechanism. After two minutes of waiting a girl opened the door; she was a teenager with golden blonde hair with beads in it, her eyes were blue, filled with hope and disgust, her skin was white as she was quite short and boyish. The girl wore pink. Isabel pulled out a forged FBI badge saying _'Lita Ford'_; it was quite awkward so the teenager allowed the witch inside. The house was very clean, almost spotless as Isabel wiped her feet outside before entering the human home.

Isabel felt an eerie presence inside the house when she entered the living room, the colour tones were in the colours red, orange, yellow, brown and green, associating with autumn, the third season of the year. Isabel sat on the couch with the girl, she had puffy red eyes as she cried in front of her, the witch extended her hand, on the teenager's, the touch sent a rush of relief in Isabel's nervous system as she pulled her hands away from the humans. Her emerald eyes shattered with guilt as it was her kind doing this to an innocent human, who had no connection to the Wicca.

"Thanks….for comforting me" the girl said calmly as she stopped crying

"It's OK" Isabel replied as the girl's eyed were looking to her Wiccan tattoos on her wrist, it was of the triple goddess

"I'm Coleen and nice tattoos"

"It's a birthmark"

"Cool"

"What happened to your mom?"

"Stepmom, actually" Coleen sneered at the thought of her stepmother

"Oh…..sorry, how is your relationship with her?"

"Honesty, crap as hell"

"Why"

"Always hated her, getting in between me and my dad, the bitch"

"So you wished for her death?"

"No, instigated it"

"Did anyone help you?"

"It was a deal between me and this girl"

"What did she look like?"

"Long brown hair, blonde streaks, and blue eyes like jewels, white girl happy with her figure, boys at my high school would jack off to" Coleen described the girl as Isabel started to think of who it might be, this girl was unfamiliar to her

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No, the deal was if she killed Andrea then she can have my soul, I'm sure I'm a crazy person, who needs meds" the human laughed at herself

"No, I believe you"

"What kind of cop are you, you don't even wear a suit or an overcoat"

"It's undercover in case I don't get identified so easily"

"Oh….sorry" Coleen apologised. Isabel threw a green substance at her then said "Somnus" as the human feel asleep

"I'm sorry" Isabel said picking up the girl in her arms as she teleported her out of the house


	3. the horrors of perdition

When Isabel placed Coleen on the bed of her hotel room, she was sitting on a wooden chair to think about the witch, who bought this girl's soul. Isabel knew very well that buying human souls in the Wicca was illegal which a sign of greed and further descending into darkness; commonly human souls were powerful balls of light which can enhanced a witch's strength, power and status. Isabel was chattering her fingers on the wooden desk as she watched the hapless human girl sleep under the spell.

The description Coleen has to her about the witch was unfamiliar to her because she never met anyone like the thief. She started to recollect her own relations with her father Paulo Cortez, a powerful warlock, descendent of Cornelius Donderos and the former leader of the Quilcene circle in his generation. Isabel loved her father dearly, he was her whole world, the raised her on his own when her mom Paula left her at the age of five. She never knew the truth into why she left her to join Saul Kenton's side. Sometimes she felt a gap in her heart, she was missing her father, she thought about him every day in her nightly prayers.

Isabel started to have flashbacks pulsing in her brain, forward flashing of vivid pictures of fire; little red-yellow flames flickering around her, cries of tortured, twisted, tainted souls as the knives slashed their bodies in cruelty, her heart was contracting irregularly as she started hypervating then she was on her knees. Isabel was breathing heavily; her surroundings were not the hotel room but the dimension she had been trapped for four years. _Hell_.

_Isabel couldn't get out. She sees herself naked, without any clothes. She could feel the cold and lifeless underneath her skin then she saw the enthusiast face of her torturer; Velma Le Bone, the wife of her nemesis Saul, she had long raven black hair, crimson red eyes, a pale complexion on her skin, her face reminded her of Maleficent; she was thin, lean and wore a gothic dress. Velma had a knife in her hand so she can slice her flesh; pain was amplified in the witch, she screamed in anguish as she cried, tears running down her eyes. Little splinters of sorrow were within her. _

Isabel was weeping, as she was on the floor of the hotel room, she was in a warm, comforting embrace, she tugged onto a familiar tan trenchcoat, her waterworks were soaking a patch on his coat. Isabel looked up to her angel, his eyes waters as he touched her cheek with his fingers. He didn't like to see his new Wiccan charge so distressed and suffering. Isabel felt a flush of cosiness inside. She was cradled into his arms. She felt his eyes pierce her soul when he looked at her. He was rocking her into his arms.

"I….can't make it go away" Isabel wept in sobs in his arms

"It's Saul trying to break you, he truly fears you when you have a figment of love, hope or faith" Castiel replied softly

"It felt so real"

"Don't think you are weak because you cry, you are becoming more human than witch"

"How can I stop it?"

"The necklace will protect you from the demons"

"Thanks, feathers, can anyone see your wings" Isabel asked curiously

"Only those who are special" he said as he gently pressed his lips onto her forehead. She felt herself flash of joy inside, and then she smiled

Isabel stood up to place the map onto the desk along with the purple stringed crystal. Her mind was on the crystal as she chanted _"Inveniet eam"_. The purple crystal moved towards a little area of San Diego, she sees it as a wealthy neighbourhood in the city. Isabel's face blushed red when she looked at Castiel, who stood there watching Coleen asleep on the bed.

"Why is she unconscious" he asked her curiously

"I did a spell to send her to sleep, the witch has her soul" Isabel replied

"Isn't it illegal for witches to buy souls?"

"It is, where are the Elders"

"They are dead unfortunately so the Wicca has freedom to do as they wish"

After scrying Isabel had a satchel bag of specialist Wiccan equipment to make sure she was prepared for what the witch threw at her. The angel gazed at her in a concentrated manner as he stood close to her as he pressed two fingers on her forehead. Isabel was unpleasant as she was teleported outside a mansion.


	4. introduced to the cloaker witch

The celestial way of teleportation was unusually strange as her mind was trying to digest the teleporting journey, he thought she could be used to the side effects of teleportation but clearly she is still thinking like a witch instead of the vessel for Michael's sword. An overhead cloud above the sky, it was a grey group of clouds coming together, covering the sun and the azure blue sky, from _Convent_ lessons she gathered that overhead clouds could be signs of angels coming on Earth. Isabel ignored the clouds to look at the mansion, it was medium sized, _what kind of witch lived here?_

Isabel pulled out her witch killing knife out to prepare for the witch's attack, with the power of Coleen's soul on her side was the little witch's disadvantage, she looked at the tax accountant angel with the glare of her emerald eye "I cannot enter" he told her. "Why" she replied patiently, eager to hear an answer. "Enochian sigils" he answered. Isabel didn't pay much attention at _The Convent_ when Sandra Bridges was teaching witches about angelic symbols and sigils so she was unaware of what they were. "So you can't get inside, great I'll be killed before Saul dies" Isabel complained. "You will be Ok" he said as Isabel teleported inside.

Isabel was inside the big house, her eyes were gawking at the beautifully crafted grey statues around the place, they were of angels, and she was feeling anxious within herself because she was afraid, scared of who she might see in the house.

"_**Oh, girls just wanna have fun, girls, just wanna have fun, girls, girls…."**_

Isabel listened to the fun, catching pop song as it was playing loudly; she had heard this song before when she tried to understand pop music with the boys but it was short lived. The music was closer to her ear as she started to like the voice of the woman singing the song. She shifted to the barrister up the stairs; it was a limited development to her teleportation ability as she could go anywhere she wanted to. The sound of beats was louder as she opened two thin doors with golden door handles on them. The room was quite colourful as the lights were not on as it was almost sunset outside as the clouds were clearing out of the sky though window of the mansion.

A harsh wind passed through the room, careful not to knock out all the objects in the huge, spacey room. Isabel turned around to see a girl, the one Coleen perfectly described, and she was wearing a black t-shirt, black tuxedo pants, black short boots and a purple leather jacket. Her smile was quite crooked, like Cilia Blackwell, Jenny's mom so the resemblance was there.

The girl started at Isabel, carefully, she looked hapless to her emerald eyes to her topaz blue ones, her smile turned into a giggle as she pulled out her witch knife to point it at the witch in front of her. Isabel was frightened of her eyes as they were focused on her which is not good for the daughter of Paulo Cortez and Paula Doomflower. The girl was drinking a glass of red wine in delight as she seemed chilled out.

"Hello Isabel Cortez, it's nice to finally meet the Mother Theresa of our kind" the girl laughed while drinking

"Nice compliment, umm….." Isabel blurted as she stumbled upon her words

"Chantelle Black, thanks"

"Why kill that woman?"

"I did a service for that bratty girl"

"Give her soul back"

"Or what"

"I'll kill you"

"Come on Izzy, I thought we could be good friends"

"If you give Coleen her soul"

"Wow, the hairless ape had a name, nice one Izzy, being friendly with them now"

"I'm only stopping us from being exposed before I have killed Saul"

"Good girl for that, I see your boyfriend's outside"

"Remove the sigils"

"I was planning to anyways" she said as she used her knife to smug the sigils of the walls

"Good, we can talk peacefully. I know you died"

"Who asked you, Nancy Drew?"

"Who killed you, was it Saul?"

"He killed me and my circle four months ago, I….."

"Where did you go?"

"Hell. By Saul's big ass Hellhounds"

"I'm so sorry about it"

"Relax Tinkerbell; I'm free, thanks to a _certain_ pair of burgundy feathers I got to know over the last few days"

"You were rescued"

"Relax, it's not your boyfriend, it's someone else so keep that temper under control or you'll really hurt someone"

"I thought…"

"I know the look in your eyes, jealous much?"

"Who is he?"

"You're not familiar with him but he wants to meet you as I know your fate"

"How do you know?"

"Descendants of Josephine have an enhanced ability thanks to our angel blood, mine's cloaking, Holly's is to remember stuff, Sharon can heal herself and Jenny can turn people in ice statues"

"Why steal the book?" Castiel said as he entered the room in a flutter of wings

"Any of your business, angel man, go away or else"

"Chantelle, enough"

"Fine, Isadora, I won't hurt your angel, hey, I'm Chantelle by the way" she said to the angel as she was very friendly

"Return the book"

"I cloaked it in a safe place"

"So no demons can find it" Isabel asked

"No, not even angels, how rad is that"

"Impressive, you should guard it safe; shouldn't children of Josephine have guardians?"

"What do you mean?"

"Only a few angels are chosen to be guardians for the descendants of Josephine Silvia, they are the witches, who are in danger from Saul"

"Don't worry; I can protect myself and all weapons with me"

"You stole weapons from The Convent"

"We are at war Isabel, the Elders are all dead so we have to protect ourselves from Saul and those who serve his will"

"Return the girl's soul"

"OK, I'll only do it for you Izzy because I like you, not him if you get my drift" she said as she clicked her fingers

"Thank you, honourable solider"

"If you need anything, just call" Chantelle said as Isabel and the angel with her disappeared


	5. Chantelle's POV

_Chantelle_

Chantelle uncloaked the book of enochian spells with her hands; its writing interested her as stole it from Balthazar, the angel who saved her from Hell, she was grateful for it but stealing the book from him wasn't a good way to show thanks. Chantelle held the book as she teleported into her nice purple bedroom; the room had a king sized bed which had darker purple silk sheets, most of all the furniture were in the witch's favourite colour.

This room reminded her of her circle which consisted of herself, Daphne, who could manipulate temperatures, Stacy, who could read people's minds by touching them, Madeline, who could fly and her best friend Jade, who had a rebellious spirit and could be faster than other witches with enhanced speed. Chantelle loved them like real sisters; they all lived in this mansion together as a coven.

Chantelle felt embarrassed and afraid of the handprint left below her left shoulder when she left Hell, she felt it tingle when the humorous angel was in her presence; she always smiled at him when he said something in his quite thick British accent, as a born and bred Californian girl she found it fascinating. Sometimes in this house, she allowed him to stay with her, to combat her fear of loneliness.

The fear of being alone was what she felt when Balthazar was gone most of the time. Her heart would hurt as she would cry privately. However Chantelle wasn't the kind of girl, who opened up her emotions. The reason was because she never had a family apart from her foster parents Terios and Francine Black and her coven. Chantelle felt so much fury against her birth parents, who were Cilia Blackwell and Oscar Xavier, both born witches; she never had the opportunity to tell Jenny that she shared the same mother but she couldn't ruin her half-sister's life so she kept it a secret for the sake of Jenny's focus in killing all Saul's loyalists.

Chantelle touched her old jewellery box, it has diamond necklaces that she didn't like to wear so much, and her self-esteem wasn't as vibrant as it was two year ago. A flutter of wings was prominent in her ears as she saw the angel, who saved her from Hell, his messy, dirty blonde hair was at sight, even though he wasn't buff or perfect like the boys she would seduce but he was handsome in his own quirky and humorous way. The topaz eyed witch was fiddling with her purple amethyst necklace; she hasn't worn it in a long time. She had the book firmly in her hands. Then she saw him shift onto her bed lazily, she was curious as she wanted to know the angel's thoughts, therefore she had to be a telepath. She had the necklace and the book while she was sitting on the comforts of her own bed.

"Hey, sparkly eyes, you OK" Balthazar said as his fingers were running through her hair gently

"I'm sorry, about stealing the book" Chantelle said sorely, he took the piece of jewellery to put it on her neck

"You can hide it well, darling"

"Why are you here, don't you have to be fluttering around somewhere"

"I want to stay with you" he said as he touched her arm softly, close to where the handprint was. She jumped at the gentle touch; she felt a rush of energy inside

"You alright"

"It's nothing" the witch lied

"Chantelle, you can tell me, I'm here for you" he touched her hand then kissed it

"Stay away from me" she shouted as she moved away from him, flashing light bulbs were active

"What did I do?"

"You tried to seduce me, wrench"

"It's a profound bond we share"  
"So you're like…..in love with me"

"It's not like that" he chuffed, concealing his true feelings. He had enjoyed the sins of the human flesh but Chantelle Black; a child of Josephine meant more to him than any of those women

"Of course, you had sex with a lot of humans, no witches"

"I like a variety but witches are formidable creatures, youthful, gentle and beautiful"

"I'm just mad"

"About what"

"Everything, my circle and my family being dead, if I have one left"

"Chantelle, don't think no one loves you" he said as he moved closer to her, she just wanted to collapse into his arms and cry

"My real parents think I am a mistake, my sister doesn't even know me and my circle, the only real family I had were taken away by some stupid, fucking archdemon" she burst into tears into his arms, soaking his V-neck top, he held her gradually to look into those sad topaz blue eyes

"You still have me"

"The only friend I have now"

"I'm your angel, sweet kid"

"I don't share very well"

"You let me in, sort of, it's progress"

"You never cared about anyone else but yourself, coward"

"I only faked my death to escape those ghastly rules and regulations upstairs, it's not fair, other angels are mating with witches so….."

"You could find one too"

"Maybe, she is right in front of me"

"Tell anyone I cried, I'll kill you"

"Chantelle, we are meant to be together, since I freed you from perdition, I've always loved you" he confessed, the pull of the ancient mystical force bringing him closer to the witch in his arms, a gust of white energy sparked between them

"Isn't it frowned upon in Heaven for an angel and a witch to love each other?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Witches are seen as second class species so don't bet on it"

"You angels are just as bad as we are, you pompous sons of bitches"

"Don't worry, some angels will love you"

"I…." Chantelle stuttered as Balthazar touched her cheek with his hand; he bent his head towards hers to press his lips onto hers for a chaste kiss. Chantelle felt a huge jolt of electricity through her body as if she had an electric shock, even though she had the ability of electrokinesis under her sleeve. She pulled him towards her but her hand was on his waist while embracing his lips onto her neck, she sighed softly as his hand was on her face.

Chantelle had her first kiss since she was pulled from Hell; she had kissed many guys before but not like this, where a kiss could bring up some tough emotions for her, for the first time she controlled her powers through what she was feeling inside her heart. Her anguish was for her half-sister Jenny Blackwell, the temptress of the Wicca, this girl slept with more boys than her so she would be difficult to wean in when finding a soulmate.

Every witch had one, somewhere in the universe, it gives you no freedom to choose who you want to be with as a witch. Chantelle heard news that Holly found her soulmate in a pagan trickster which is really the archangel Gabriel in hiding which is a good thing, that deserved all the happiness in the world since Darren Perry, her crush was taken away from her by the archdemons so the mystical force of magic has been good to her. In the witching world, news travels fast. Chantelle was in the arms of Balthazar, the quirky angel that could have died rescuing her from the dungeon of Velma Le Bone, the torturer.

The brunette witch, starts to feel happy, realising that sleeping with many boys was a barrier to hide her true fear of falling in love to have it taken away from her, just like her circle was by the prideful archdemon.

Chantelle normally worked with virgin witch Eliza Flowers, from New Hampshire, this girl can relate to her as they were in the same situation, both have half-sisters, who didn't know that they existed. Eliza's was Isabel; the girl she met earlier so would she have the duty of being Eliza's best friend to tell her that her sister is the most benevolent and merciful witch she had met. Isabel was different to the other witches; there was a spark in her that made her like her immediately when she wanted to talk to her instead of killing which was what the Elders did.

Chantelle was comfortable. Until her cell phone rang on the bedside table, she didn't expect anyone to ring, only if there was an emergency or an important lead on Saul, his archdemons or his loyalists, the witches and demons that served him. She reached out to answer the blue coloured cell phone; it was a private number as she had to be cautious.

"Who is this?" Chantelle whispered because Balthazar was half-asleep and half-awake, she didn't know that angels could sleep

"It's Penny, I'm with Jenny and Eliza somewhere in Minnesota" the voice on the other line replied

"Why call me?"

"Holly and Shazz need your help; they found two demon captains in Wichita, Kansas"

"I'll be over in the morning"

"Why not now"

"I'm sleeping idiot; leave me and my angel alone to rest"

"Oh, sorry"

"Penny, please just have sex, it will make you feel better" Chantelle teased the telepath

"Come on, one more minute, Chantelle"

"Unlike you Virgin Mary, I have a life" Chantelle moaned as she ended the call

Chantelle does enjoy talking to Penny Flame once in a while since they had an opposite witch relationship but her partners were Holly Adams and Sharon Albert, two witches who were cousins and had red hair.

The witch was sleeping in the arms of her angel, she could feel his arms wrapped around her waist as she senses his warm breath on her neck, she could feel his lips pressing onto his neck, lovingly, the topaz blue eyed witch turned around to put her arm around his neck so she could kiss him, she felt a buzz of pleasure through her body as she removed her leather jacket to allow the angel's hand press onto the red, fading mark on her upper arm, unexpectedly white hot pleasure rushed through her body making her whimper and moan into his arms. "I love you" Chantelle admitted, touching his face with her tender hands, smoothing the elegant features, making him smile and cuddle her more, this was a small thing to most people but to Chantelle, it was the love and tenderness she needed to be whole.

In the past Miss Black never intended in loving anyone because of her beautiful appearance and alluring singing voice which can attract humans to her. The second daughter of Cilia Silvia loved Balthazar, although she found it hard to say it out loud because of her past as a temptress.

Chantelle was lying on her back while staring at the celling, in reality she could see stars, most witches could do this conscious or unconscious, and this theory is to see who witches are destined to be with.

The charismatic young woman was lucky as she wasn't destined for humans, unlike Jenny, Sharon and Eliza, who are destined to be with the hairless apes as they have committed crimes in the Wicca to be cursed this way.

On the other hand Chantelle and Holly were the only witches in the world, who were destined to be with angels because they were descendants of Josephine Silvia. The stars were brightly coloured differently, shining brightly in the sky of her dream world.

Chantelle cleverly masked her buying of Coleen's soul so she could lead Isabel to her; she wanted to talk to the braid haired witch alone so she could get to know her as she was Eliza's half-sister, they shared the same father, who was Paulo Cortez, the most powerful warlock of his time.

The stars maybe powerful little balls of light, like human souls but they were the dictators of who the witches were fated to be with always and forever.


End file.
